Gingivitis Gang
The Gingivitis Gang - A group of monsters, a bird, and a bug who are the secondary antagonists of the series. Much exactly evil like the Cavity Goon, and mean and plain bad. They spend most of their time looking for trouble and harassing Timmy and his friends. Despite antagonizing Timmy and his friends, the Gingivitis Gang would never side with the Cavity Goon and sometimes have to side with Timmy to stop the Cavity Goon (as seen in some episodes). The sometimes have to side with Timmy in the episode "Molar Island". * Leo - The red-horned, lavender-haired, blue-skinned leader of the Gingivitis Gang. * Kay - The female bird-like member of the Gingivitis Gang with pumpkin skin and red hair. * Dee - The blonde-haired, pinkish orange-skinned, female insect-like member of the Gingivitis Gang. * Darol - The blue-haired, green-skinned member of the Gingivitis Gang. * Nolan - The rose-colored, yellow-haired, hook-nosed, and green-horned member of the Gingivitis Gang. Appearances They first appeared in "Operation: Secret Birthday Surprise" watching Sidney pass Timmy's house and throwing the newspaper at Leo, who claims that nobody throws a newspaper at him and gets away with it. Timmy tells the gang to stop picking on Sidney, in which Dee replys that they weren't picking on the cyclops. Timmy decides to have the gang pick on him for a while because he's not doing anything. Darol accepts that idea, but Leo declines it because he and the gang has more important things to do like they have to go watch the garbage man pick up the trash. They leave Timmy alone to do so. Later in the dream-sequence, the gang discuss on what they're getting for their new boss. Leo suggests on giving their new boss some flowers, but the other members don't agree to that. Kay decides that they should do something special for their new boss. Darol suggests that they should bake a cake and discuss on how they're going to lick the spoon. Until their new boss, Sidney Cyclops, comes in. Dee thinks that Sidney's so dreamy. Leo asks Sidney on what they're gonna do today. Sidney gives out their first order: making Sidney's bed. The rest of the gang run off to do so. They appear as the main antagonists in "Molar Island". Kay, Nolan, Dee, and Darol are first seen popping in and out of the jungle when Timmy and Brushbrush sing about their dream vacation. Later, the entire Gingivitis Gang (or as they're called in this episode as the Gingivitis Tribe) march and chant as they saw the Ancient Crown of King Cuspid. Darol asks on what they're supposed to do with the crown. Dee suggests that its really very ugly, that it doesn't go with the jungle or with what she's wearing. Kay decides that they should get rid of it. Nolan decides that they should trade it for a new set of baseball cards or some marbles. Leo suggests that the other tribe thinks its cool, and if the other tribe wants it, then the Gingivitis Tribe wants it too. Later when Timmy and Brushbrush save the ancient crown of King Cuspid, the gang (not counting Leo) chase the two good guys again. When Timmy and Brushbrush found the ancient crown of King Cuspid, the tribe members sneak up on the two. Timmy sees the tribe and tells them that they need help getting the ancient crown of King Cuspid back over to the other side of the island, but the tribe declines it. So the tribe decide to cook him and Brushbrush up for their dinner. Leo tells his fellow trubadors that before they go on with the soup-making ceremony, he has a few questions for their special guests. He asks the guests why they came to their side of the island. Timmy was about to answer his question when Leo interrupts him by saying that he's talking to Brushbrush. Although they didn't understand what Brushbrush is saying, they decide that its time to proceed with the soup-making. They start singing a song as they prepare to cook Timmy and Brushbrush up, until the island is shaking which make the Gingivitis Tribe start shaking too. Timmy tells the tribe that they have an island to save, by mentioning the tribe's island from sinking. Timmy gives out a speech that Molar Island is home to the Gingivitis tribe and the tribe of Chief Bubbles, and if they don't get the ancient crown to the volcano, then no one will have a home, and they'll be very sorry for themselves. Timmy tells the tribe that they need their help to get the ancient crown of King Cuspid to where it belongs. The tribe didn't quite get it on the first try, but reformed as good guys on the second try. Leo agrees with Timmy by shedding tears of joy confirming that the speech was beautiful. The island starts shaking again. Timmy, Brushbrush, and the Gingivitis tribe return to Chief Bubbles' tribe to return the ancient crown to the volcano. Leo tells Bubbles' tribe that they're sorry about the misunderstanding between their two tribes and all, so he decided to be friends. So both of the tribes worked together to get the ancient crown of King Cuspid back into the hole of the volcano in order to get the island not to sink into the ocean. After they've saved their beloved island from sinking, the two tribes thank Timmy for saving their island and putting the Ancient Crown of King Cuspid back into the hole of the volcano. In "Malibu Timmy”, they appear seeing Timmy and asking him why he ain't in the water, why he can't swim, and why he's afraid of a little water. A lifeguard comes in and tells them to leave. Darol tells the lifeguard that the gang was just leaving. The gang does so anyways. In the dream sequence of the episode, they appear picking on Sidney asking the same questions when they were seeing Timmy, only this time Sidney answers no, because he's not afraid, he just doesn't know how. Leo tells the gang that Sidney's at the beach and he doesn't know how to swim. He thinks its funny, but Sidney doesn't think so. Leo tells Sidney that when he says something's funny, its funny. Timmy (as Malibu Timmy, professional lifeguard) comes in and asks them what's the problem. Leo says that there's no problem. Darol says that he's hungry, which could be a problem. Timmy tells the gang that they've all failed the beach safety rules. Timmy briefly explains the rules to the gang. Leo comments on these beach safety rules, claiming that he and the gang was being courteous to Sidney by trying to help the little guy learn to swim. Timmy decides to let the gang leave the job to professionals like himself. The gang notices that there's an ice cream truck, they leave Timmy and Sidney alone. In "Spooky Tooth", members of the gang had separate roles in certain scenes. Leo was seen as an Egyptian explorer telling Timmy, Bubbles Gum, and Brushbrush to not go in the Ancient Pyramid of King Tooth Uncommon because it is so dark in there that they could get lost, so the frackle runs off yelling in fear. During the King Tooth song sung by Mr. Wisdom (as King Tooth), Kay appears alongside Annette Bruner Prower as the backup singers. Dee was used as Mumfred's mummy, who was one of Mumfred's parents. The Gang eventually had a bigger part when playing roles other than themselves in "The Brush in the Stone" as residents of the Not-So-Sure-Its-A-Forest as they sing about how they live here and how they come up with a plan to get the brush from the stone to free it. Darol looks inside the stone as he reads a sign that says that they should pull out the brush with all their might and if they do they will be a knight. Leo doesn't want to be a knight because he doesn't like it when it gets dark. Dee tells Leo that it is a different sort of knight. Nolan proves to Leo that he gets to dress up like a tin can and stuff. The other gang members plead Leo to do it, but Leo still declines on the idea of being a knight. Darol try to pull the brush from the stone, but falls off. Leo decides to pull the brush from the stone anyways. Leo grabs hold of the brush and tries to pull it but fails too. Timmy and Bubbles Hood come in the the turf and says that its a fun game, and tells the gang that he's on a quest to search for the polka berries where he might encounter strangers that might ask him what he's doing in which he'll bravely reply. Leo interrupts Timmy's speech telling him that its the Gingivitis Gang's part of the forest and tells Timmy and Bubbles to leave. Bubbles asks why he's supposed to leave the spot of the forest. Darol answers because Timmy didn't say the magic word. Timmy and Bubbles say please to the gang in order to pass through. The gang starts laughing at what they said. Timmy tries a different magic word "Prety please with polka berries on top". The gang stops laughing and thought that they notice that the squire got it on the second try. Leo accepts the idea, by allowing Timmy to pull the brush from the stone. Timmy pulls the brush (played by Brushbrush) with all of his might without even failing. A shopping bill appears from the stone reading some kind of message. Leo was about to read it, until he notices he's not wearing his glasses. He wants Bubbles to read it in which she did. The message reads that with his mighty brush in hand, he's been chosen to defend the land. Without a horse or any wagon, he must go and slay the fire breathing shadow dragon. Leo says he isn't slaying a dragon, but Bubbles was referring to Timmy when reading the message. The gang starts laughing again when Leo said that Timmy's going to slay the fire-breathing shadow dragon. Nolan, Kay, Dee, and Darol appear as audience members for the dragon (played by the Cavity Goon and Ms Sweety)'s play after Timmy and Bubbles trade their puppets to the Goon and Sweety. In "An Eye for a Tooth", when Sidney is walking with his newspaper while trying to throw them, he notices Leo's head when Sidney mentioned it as a house but throws it at Leo's mouth. Leo gets the newspaper out of his mouth and asks the paperboy what's the big idea. Sidney said that he thought Leo was a house, or he thought a house was Leo. Leo tells the rest of the gang to check out the cyclops. Kay thinks Sidney's cute and asks if she can have the cyclops as a pet. Leo declines it. Sidney tells the gang that he has to go now. Leo stops Sidney and tells him that they're not through making fun of him yet. Sidney tells Leo that he's sorry for hitting him with the paper, its just that he couldn't see very well. Darol tells the others that Sidney has one eye and it doesn't work. Timmy, Brushbrush, and Bubbles come in and stop the gang from picking on Sidney, with Brushbrush growling at the gang. Leo tells Timmy to keep the brush away from the boss because he just got these new pants and if Brushbrush messes with Leo's pants he'll get a really big cleaning bill, then he'll get real mad. Bubbles tell them to move along. Leo gets the idea, and tells Timmy and Bubbles to tell Sidney to watch his aim. Leo tells the gang to pick through the trash and leave. They also make an appearance during the closing credits, where they were seen arguing about something until they saw Sidney with the new Vision-ator. Nolan and Kay make an appearance in "Rainy Day Adventure" as customers at the coral reef cafe. When the cold air blows into the cafe, Kay tells Nolan that she thought he said the place was romantic, in which Nolan says it is if she's a penguin. He tells the waiter Gil the Grouper to throw in a couple of blankets when they hear Sunny the Sun gurgling and find out what's going on. When Timmy and Brushbrush save Sunny, Nolan and Kay refer it to as a weird looking fish called a sunfish. When Timmy's trying to prove to them that Sunny's not a fish and he's the sun, Kay tells the tooth that he's not the only sunfish. After Timmy proves to them that Sunny's the sun, Gil runs off to get a blanket, when Nolan and Kay discuss it over that the sun is the sun. Nolan thinks the sun's much smaller than he imagined. After Gil throws in a blanket to Sunny for him to warm up, Kay mentions that the idea better work, in which it did. In "Big Mouth Gulch", the gang was mentioned only near the end of the story when Sidney tells the patrons that the Gingivitis Gang is coming to town. The patrons mention that they're mean, ornery, and smelly too. Timmy tells the patrons that the gang is not good spellers. Muppet Appearances * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth ** Operation: Secret Birthday Surprise ** Molar Island ** Malibu Timmy ** Spooky Tooth (Leo, Kay, and Dee only) ** The Brush in the Stone ** An Eye for a Tooth ** Rainy Day Adventure (Nolan and Kay only) ** Big Mouth Gulch (mentioned only) * Muppet Treasure Island * Muppets Tonight ** Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer (Nolan, Kay, Darol) ** Episode 102: Garth Brooks (Leo, Darol) ** Episode 103: Billy Crystal (Nolan, Kay) ** Episode 104: John Goodman (Leo, Nolan, Darol, Dee) ** Episode 105: Cindy Crawford (Nolan, Dee, Kay, Darol) ** Episode 106: Tony Bennett (Dee, Kay, Darol, Nolan) ** Episode 107: Sandra Bullock (Leo, Nolan, Dee, Kay) ** Episode 109: Whoopi Goldberg (Leo, Nolan, Darol, Dee) ** Episode 110: Martin Short (Darol, Nolan, Dee) ** Episode 203: Heather Locklear (the entire gang) ** Episode 204: Pierce Brosnan (Dee, Nolan) ** Episode 206: Paula Abdul (the entire gang) ** Episode 208: The Cameo Show (Dee only) * Mopatop's Shop (except for Leo) * The Muppets (2011) (Frackles only) * The Muppets... Again (Frackles only) * Greg the Bunny Performers * Phil Baron as Leo and Nolan * Bruce Lanoil as Kay * Dina Fraboni as Dee * James Murray as Darol Fun Facts * Favorite Hobby: Picking through the trash and watching it picked up by the garbage man Trivia * The puppet used for Leo had sharp teeth in other Muppet productions. Category:Monsters Category:Gangsters Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Remorseful